


When Sweet Violets Sicken

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: Brett对Eddy说谎了。





	When Sweet Violets Sicken

Brett微微睁开眼睛，不知是汗水还是泪水，总之各种液体混杂在一起，濡湿了满目浓重的暗夜。  
他什么也看不见，只好尽量张开口腔吸入更多的氧气，以便在激烈的疼痛和战栗的快感织成的细网中艰难地维持支离破碎的理智。  
马鞭不急不缓地落在男人光裸的脊背和小巧的臀部，白皙的皮肤上早已布满了由于密集的鞭打而形成的红痕，Brett的双手被黑色的皮带捆在一起，吊在浴室里不太高的水管上，他半伏着身体，在束缚中接受支配者的调教。马鞭极富技巧地划过Brett的脊柱，引起一阵颤抖，他忍不住，终于神智迷离地叫了Eddy的名字。  
然后，冰凉的皮革触感离开了脊背，他的下颌被抬了起来，他感到一个吻隔着黑色的眼罩落在他的睫上，极轻柔却也极庄重地。  
Brett感到Eddy温热的气息拂过他的脸颊，他紧闭着的双眼周围更加潮湿了。疼痛中的甜蜜成了最高的奖赏，让Brett只是想到这件事就忍不住身体一波接一波地起反应。  
本该浸透着快乐与幸福的情事，此刻却让Brett感到如坠地狱，他的阴茎早在先前的疼痛中逐渐挺立起来，但Eddy却把一个黑色的皮环扣在了Brett阴茎根部贴近小腹的地方，皮环被设计成完美贴合阴茎，然而性欲不断积累，阴茎涨大之后，柔软的皮环却成了残酷的刑具，限制了欲望的喷薄。  
Brett渴望释放的心情随着时间不断增长，他微微张口，吐出一缕浑浊的气息。光洁的胸膛急促地起伏着，在暖色的灯光下显得年轻而又甜美。Eddy吻了眼罩，接着又往下移，他的吻和吐息一路洒在Brett的鼻尖、嘴角、脖颈、锁骨、乳头，留下一串湿痕，水光与灯光混在一处。“啪”地一声，皮革的质感又一次击打在皮肤上，数道红肿的印记之间又增添了新的疼痛，Brett抓着水管的双手骤然紧握，随即又失去力气一样松开来，他的双腿抖得厉害，若不是吊着他手腕的皮带，他几乎站不住了。  
马鞭在空气中擦出微小的呼啸声，又是一次击打，落在靠近大腿根部最敏感的皮肤附近，疼得Brett口中泄出一声忍耐多时的气音。  
被缚着的人迷乱的摇着头，Brett试图挣扎，可手腕被禁锢的疼痛立刻提醒他自己此刻是多么无力而又任人宰割。  
Eddy早已经口干舌燥，他吞咽了一下，喉结上下滑动。如果Brett没戴着眼罩，他将会看见Eddy注视着他的眼神中有着多么的强烈的占有欲和渴望。比起全身赤裸的Brett，Eddy还整齐地穿着衬衫和长裤，只有裤链拉开，阴茎露在外面，宣告着他才是这场游戏的掌控者。  
这意味着只有Eddy允许，Brett才能射。  
Brett无力地扬起头，虽然隔着眼罩，但他能感觉到浴室的灯光有多么刺眼。疼痛总能让他兴奋，这一事实不断带给他某种不可名状的羞愧和内疚，这种羞耻感又刺激他更加淫乱不堪，构成一个死循环，将Brett陷进情欲的泥沼里去。  
Brett的阴茎已经直挺挺地抬起了头，然而根部紧紧束着的皮环抑制着真正的高潮，疼痛带来的快感只能在高峰前不断积累，却无法射出，把Brett卡死在欲望的风口浪尖上，而他只拥有一片破帆板，被风浪推动着，徘徊在痛苦和快乐的深渊。鞭打停了下来，冰凉的皮革贴在了Brett的脸上，然后轻轻拍打着，提醒着Brett房间里欲火焚身的不止他一个人。  
支配者Eddy靠近了Brett，他从背后拢住比他稍矮的服从者的身体，火热的胸膛紧贴着面前的人布满红痕的脊背上，随着他的呼吸律动感受他的情绪。  
Eddy把马鞭横在他的服从者面前，平静地下了指令：  
“咬着。”  
Brett听话地张开嘴，咬住了刚才一直给他施加痛苦的、象征着支配者绝对权力的马鞭。  
Eddy的手沿着Brett柔软的腹部一路向下抚摸着，直到跨间耸动着的阴茎处。Brett的双眼被蒙着，其他的感官带来的信息反而被无限放大，Eddy近在耳边的吐息，那些热气带着水汽扑在Brett的颈间，弄得他一阵酥麻。Brett的后颈处似乎格外敏感，而Eddy又是最熟悉他的身体的人，恰好知道如何触碰才能挑起他身体最真实的肉欲。  
修长灵活的手指包裹住了Brett涨得发疼的阴茎，前后撸动几下，又用指尖去碰那些较少受到照顾的部位，被精液撑得鼓鼓的两个袋囊被Eddy的手指玩弄，他的指腹摩擦着马眼处，逼得那里颤抖着吐出一缕淫液，黏稠而透明，从阴茎顶端滑下来，沾得Eddy满手都是。  
Brett的小腹热流涌动，快感像洒在蛋糕上的糖霜一样星星点点地从跨间的阴茎处传来，密集而快速，然后汇聚成更强烈的快感，令他心跳加速，呼吸急促。Eddy的手指不断揉搓着Brett的阴茎，时而挑弄，时而抚摸，很有技巧，弄得Brett很舒服。可阴茎根上的皮环让所有快感都变成了隔靴搔痒、求而不得的痛苦。  
Brett不断喘息着，随着Eddy的挑弄，他抖得越来越厉害。他想叫出声来，可Eddy要求他咬着马鞭，他不能张嘴。Brett皱着眉，忍耐着即将脱口而出的呻吟。由于长时间咬着东西，他的口腔开始分泌大量唾液，那些淫靡的液体溢出嘴角，在半空中拉出一条晶莹的丝线，然后落在他的腹部，湿的一塌糊涂。他感受到Eddy紧拥着他，有力的手臂环住他的腰，胸口亲密地贴着他的脊背——Eddy的心跳沉稳而平静，让Brett毫无原因地为此着迷。  
Brett的阴茎被Eddy用整个手掌包裹起来，掌心的热度和阴茎的热度混在一起，分不清是谁灼伤了谁，谁温暖着谁。Brett现在可以确定濡湿他眼罩的是泪水了，他正失控地抽泣着，被束缚着的阴茎实在太难受了。汗水顺着Brett的脸颊滑到下颌，滴落在浴室里潮湿的地板上。  
Eddy把握着Brett阴茎的手上的动作改为缓慢地抚摸，另一只手放开Brett的腰，把手指插进Brett咬着马鞭的嘴里，在挑弄Brett的舌头的同时让手指沾满唾液。然后捏了捏Brett小巧的臀部，摸到臀缝中紧缩的小口，就着唾液的润滑，慢慢把手指挤进去。  
紧紧闭合的后穴被强行入侵，小口不断开合着企图排出异物，然而Eddy的手指却趁机深深插入后穴。  
突如其来的疼痛让Brett发出一声惊叫，紧接着是马鞭落在地板上的声音。Brett还来不及思考违反了Eddy要求的后果，插在后穴里的手指就缓缓蠕动了起来。渐渐地，第二根手指也挤了进来，接着，第三根。Brett的肠道又热又紧，Eddy的手指按压着湿软的肠壁，那里面很快就溢出淫液了。手指往更深处去了，Brett被顶得浑身一颤，接着松了力一般，双手抓住水管，堪堪撑住身体。  
就在Brett神智迷离的时候，身后人的动作停了，他耳边传来Eddy低沉的声音：  
“掉了，要被惩罚的。”  
Brett的理智被迫从潮水般的情欲中抽离出来，他开始慌了，马鞭静静地躺在地板上，他这才意识到他没能在刚才的折磨中完成Eddy的要求。  
Eddy不说话了，很久很久，久到Brett以为他的支配者就要遗弃他这个不能完成要求的服从者时，Eddy的手指突然在Brett的后穴中狠狠抽插了一下，接着他的声音又响起来：  
“你想要这个吗？”  
Brett太想要了，他胯下的欲望积累如岩浆涌动，后穴空虚的情欲得不到满足，可自己的手被捆在水管上，稍一挪动就传来紧缚的刺痛。  
他只能依靠Eddy了。  
可Eddy呢？Brett对于Eddy又是什么样的存在呢？服从者只能受一个人的支配，可支配者呢？他会拥有很多服从者吗？那些服从者对他来说和Brett有什么不同吗？  
被支配的人犹疑着，Brett的心仿佛浸在冷水里一般。他又想起他们在一年前是如何意外地发现对方的癖好，又如何自然地结为一对性伴侣。Brett想，支配者和服从者之间有性就够了，可Brett和Eddy呢？他们之间难道没有除了性之外的东西了吗？  
每当黑夜降临，他们亲吻着彼此的身体，所有的一切以性为媒介，交融在一起，他们亲密得像双生花，每一秒都不曾分离。可欲望的夜晚过去后，Eddy表现得仿佛从来未曾经历过那些情事，这常常让Brett感到不确定，他小心翼翼地维系着和Eddy在一起的每一个白天和黑夜。Brett也曾试图思索他在Eddy的生活中到底处于什么位置，是朋友和性伴侣，还是更加不可替代的存在呢？这些疑虑过于隐晦艰涩，使得Brett难以直接问出口。  
现在Eddy就在他身后，贴着耳朵问他想不想要。  
Brett感到心底一阵绵密的疼痛，他当然想要，可他想要的不止是这个。

“我不知道……”  
他的声音很轻，带着干渴造成的沙哑。

Eddy沉默了一会，低声道：  
“规则一，不准对我说谎。”

Brett一惊，如坠冰窟，他这才反应过来——  
他不仅怀疑了Eddy，更怀疑了自己。  
他怀疑Eddy作为支配者的能力，也怀疑了自己作为服从者的资格。

支配与服从的关系本来就以信任为基础，否则无法保证性爱过程中双方的安全和纯粹的快乐。而Brett刚刚亲口践踏了他们之间的信任。  
Eddy该有多伤心呢？  
Brett还来不及想，身后的人已经扶住他的腰，挺身将涨大多时的阴茎插进了Brett的后穴。有了先前的润滑和扩张，插入的阴茎并没有遇到多少阻碍，可直肠毕竟不是专门用来性交的器官，Brett还是感到前所未有的疼痛和不适。他短促地痛呼了一声，想说点什么，却被紧随其后猛烈的抽插打断。Eddy一句话也不说，只是连续挺动下身，用一连串极深的插入打断Brett的思维，也阻止自己陷入更深的思索。  
Eddy的阴茎顶得很深很深，又退得几乎完全抽出肠道。坚挺的阴茎不断顶开肉壁，又在承受着的人欲求不满的时候猛地退出去，Brett简直一下子被送上了高峰，又跌落低谷，他的身体随着Eddy进进出出的动作前后挺动，小腹的腺体被隔着肌理组织顶撞的快感像一场瓢泼大雨，把来不及躲闪的Brett淋得浑身湿透。  
Brett微张着嘴，却吸不进多少空气，也叫不出声音。他的眼神逐渐茫然，快感淹没了理智。腿颤抖个不停，无法支撑身体，想要趴跪在地上，却又有捆着手的皮带和Eddy圈着他腰的手臂，让Brett无法逃离也不想逃离。  
Eddy的喘息粗重了起来，随着他挺动的动作逐渐加快，浴室里淫靡的水声接连不断。  
Brett看不见Eddy的表情，可他能感觉到Eddy的情绪一反平常。然而过快累积的情绪让两人都几乎登了顶，Brett颤抖地叫着Eddy的名字，仿佛那一个词就能说出他内心所有的话。  
最终，瀑布从悬崖落到了山谷，陨石跨越亿万光年与天体相撞。Eddy解开了束在Brett阴茎根部的皮环，然后以一串快速的抽插和猛烈的挺动把两人送上了高潮。  
累积已久的欲望喷薄而出，浴室的地板上留下几滩白色的浊液。

高潮的余韵还未退散，Eddy紧拥着Brett，他们剧烈地喘息着，胸膛里的律动汇在了一处。  
Eddy亲了亲Brett的耳际，轻声说：“下次别再说谎了，好吗？”  
Brett想，他大概是哭了的。

-


End file.
